My Bitch
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Megatron gets in quite the trouble when attempting to gain back his role as Leader of the Decepticons. Mech/Mech Slash! Don't like don't read! I own nothing you recognize.


Megatron looked up to the sky to see Cybertron being summoned to earth's atmosphere. Sighing softly, he sagged his aching shoulders from the hunch he didn't realise he was in, twitching as another tiny medic bot crawled too close to his optic.

"Cybertron, you are saved at last." He crooned, hearing the soft patter of feet of someone approaching.

"Oh, have you come to surrender?" He sneered at the small femme fleshling, feeling anger prickle in the pit of his stomach chamber.

"Was it worth it?" She retorted, climbing onto the junk that was piled beside him.

"Obviously." He said boringly, looking away to look back up to _his _Cybertron.

"All this work to bring Sentinel back now clearly he has all the power-"

'_What was that?'_ Megatron thought looking at her; his crimson red optics widening slightly in surprise.

"It's actually almost tragic…"

"You dare lecture me slave?!" Megatron growled, throwing an arm at her in a defence of her meaningless words.

"Your Decepticons finally conquering this planet, and yet their leader won't be you!"

That was when Megatron snapped, getting riled up he grinded his talons and growled viciously at the fleshling.

"It will be me! It will always be me!" Megatron said snarling, reaching for the femmes face and watched her slightly cower but she still held her stance.

"In any minute now you'll be nothing but Sentinel's bitch!"

Megatron roared and was about to rip her limbs until he caught himself, '_if I waste my time on this fleshling, Sentinel will have the pleasure of killing Prime himself… Making me look weaker…' _

Megatron stood and looked around, using his audios to listen for Sentinel and Prime. Once targeted he ran in the direction, crushing human vehicles and the humans themselves with his mass, throwing and tossing anything around him in rage.

* * *

"We were gods once, all of us! But here..." Sentinel began, trying to tear off Optimus' other arm.

"Please!" Optimus started to beg, either to save the innocent lives or himself.

"There can only be one…" Sentinel said as he raised his sword for the finishing strike through Optimus' head.

Sentinel howled when a piercing pain stabbed his back along with another as Megatron stormed in with his rifle.

Sentinel growled and glared at Megatron, lunging forward to knock Megatron over and held his arms above his head. Megatron struggled and growled but his overly wounded body took affect and he started to shut down, unable to fight he continued to struggle and wiggle helplessly under Sentinel's weight.

"Get off me!" Megatron said in rage, kicking his legs as Sentinel applied more pressure to his battered body.

Sentinel used one hand to hold Megatron's wrists as his other slid down the strong wounded chest of the decepticon leader. Megatron's growl turned into a gasp as Sentinels hand went lower to his abdomen, tugging on wires and loose platting.

"Get off of me!" Megatron said in more desperation now, arching to throw off his attacker.

Sentinel growled and lifted up Megatron's frame, ripping the chains from Megatron's back to tie his clawed hands together. Megatron began to grunt as his knees wobbled, system failure was showing up on his CPU and Megatron struggled harder when he felt Sentinels hands grip him firmly by the waist.

Megatron looked over to see Optimus on the ground, wounded horribly with one arm gone. Optimus noticed the stare and looked up to see Megatron being held by Sentinel and Sentinel's hand going lower to Megatron's codpiece.

"Sentinel…" Optimus whispered, completely shocked at what was before him.

Megatron whimpered when Sentinel began to rub his codpiece, feeling it heat up and trying to avert Optimus' gaze. Sentinel became rougher as he started to press harder on the codpiece and rubbed more furiously, trying to coax it to open. Megatron bit back a moan as he was treated roughly and he felt his cable begin to pressurize. Sentinel heard the hitch in Megatron's voice and he began to rub teasing circles around Megatron's port that was covered.

"There, there; just give in to me." Sentinel whispered in Megatron's audio, licking his neck experimentally and felt Megatron shudder.

Optimus gapped for a few moments, his jaw slacking in disbelief. His former mentor forcing himself on his nemesis, it was all too much. Optimus sat up and stared at Sentinels hands, the one that roamed Megatron's waist to his thigh and the other that strictly stayed upon his codpiece. Optimus felt his own arousal kick in and he stood, leaning on a nearby post and continued watching the decepticon leader getting fondled.

Sentinel hummed in satisfaction as he heard the click of Megatron's codpiece snapping open, rubbing his hand over the large cable and grinded against Megatron's rear. Megatron finally released his long held in moan and bucked into the hand that started to give firm strokes to his cable. Sentinel used his other hand that was tracing circles on Megatron's silver thigh to the heated port that was awaiting attention. Megatron cried out as Sentinel's finger circled his port and gently entered the tight heat, probing wires and pulling sensitive nodes.

Optimus gasped and watched with glazed optics at the transfluids that leaked from Megatron's port onto the paved ground. Forgetting the pain in his shoulder where his arm once was he walked closer to the two mechs and reached out his hand to ghost over the head of Megatron's cable.

Megatron roared then keened, bucking into all of the pleasurable hands and started to intake air to cool his systems.

"I thought you would come along." Said Sentinel in a husky voice, biting Megatron's neck cables while looking at Optimus.

Optimus swallowed hard, staring at Megatron's heaving chest to the muscular formation of Megatron's stomach plating. Optimus reached a hand past the hard cable to the dripping port and inserted a finger along with Sentinel's, optics widening slightly at the pleasurable scream from Megatron he got in return.

"You can take it from here." Sentinel grinned, sliding out his finger to place it somewhere else.

Optimus cocked his head and bit into the small wires on Megatron's neck, sucking on them and tasting the tyrant.

Sentinel slid his finger farther back from the port to find another spot to his liking. Once found he inserted his finger once more and felt Megatron stiffen around him. He held onto the chains on Megatrons wrists when he felt the warlord try to struggle once more. Sentinel looked up to Optimus with a devious smirk and thrust his finger deeply inside of Megatron's aft port.

Megatron screamed and stood taller in an attempt to escape the invading finger. Sentinel went back to the port and slid his finger beside Optimus' again, using the transfluids to slick the other port for adjusting. Megatron began to grunt loudly at the sensation of Sentinel probing into his aft, trapped between the two Primes he let out an embarrassing squeal when Optimus added a second finger.

Optimus chuckled and rested his forehead on Megatron's, staring into those ruby optics that held lust and confusion. Optimus leaned in more for his abdomen to rub against Megatron's leaking cable and brought their lips together. Optimus began to brush against Megatron's fangs and licked his lips but Megatron refused access, instead attempted to bite the Prime in a feeble attempt to get personal space. Optimus shoved his fingers deeply inside Megatron making Megatron cry out and shake. Optimus' optics widened when his fingers hit something inside of the port.

"Sentinel… he still has a seal." Optimus whispered, his optics brightening in shock of the rarity of a virgin.

"Ah, well that explains his giddiness." Sentinel said in a rather humorous tone.

Megatron whined and tugged on his chains, wanting to grab onto something in desperation and stability. Sentinel tugged back on his wrists making Megatron arch and for both of their fingers to slide in deeper. Sentinel added a second finger and started scissoring and stretching the thin metal of Megatron's aft port and Optimus started stretching and added a third finger but was careful not to break the seal.

Sentinel pressed more firmly on Megatron's back with his chest and released his wrists, going back to Megatron's cable and began to pump it at a steady pace. Megatron cried out and spread his legs wider, bucking wildly between the two mechs.

Optimus was the first to pull out his fingers and open his codpiece, rubbing his cable against Megatron's. Sentinel gave a few more good thrusts then pulled out as well, opening his heated codpiece to rub his cable between Megatron's thighs. Optimus leaned in to capture Megatron's lips and forced his glossa inside of his mouth, rubbing it along Megatron's glossa that shied away.

Sentinel held onto his own cable and guided it to Megatron's aft port, circling around the rim until he pushed in the head. Megatron screamed in Optimus' mouth and reared back, nearly knocking over Optimus and forced himself deeper on Sentinel. Optimus shushed him and rubbed his helm, pressing their chest plates together and gave soothing vibes from his spark. Megatron whimpered and arched into Optimus, craving the gentleness from the Prime.

Sentinel stayed where he was and didn't thrust, waiting for Optimus to calm the silver mech and enter his tight virgin port. Optimus looked over to Sentinel and Sentinel nodded, Optimus then guided his pulsing cable into the wet heat of Megatron's port and pushed the head inside. Megatron screamed again but louder this time, feeling a burning sensation in his core. Sentinel made the first thrust, gripping Megatron's hips as he did so. Optimus thrust in sync, feeling the seal break and for hot energon to leak down in his cable and on his pelvic plating. Megatron screamed in agony at the few first thrusts, the burning pain in his port was unbearable and he whimpered as coolant began to well up in his optics.

Optimus leaned in to kiss away the tears and thrust slowly at a pleasurable pace, Sentinel doing the same as he rolled his hips against Megatron's rear and started biting his shoulder plating. Megatron moaned loudly as the pain decreased and the two Primes seen it as an opportunity to start. Sentinel and Optimus thrust deeply and every thrust Megatron moaned, eventually breaking free from his chains and held onto Optimus' shoulders with his helm buried in Optimus' neck.

Sentinel purred and started to thrust faster, digging his fingers into the seams in Megatron's hips and pulled more wires. Optimus held onto Megatron's shoulder for balance and quickened his pace as well, the transfluids from Megatron's port dripping onto the ground and leaking down Megatron's thighs. Megatron gasped and moaned at the bubbling sensation in his spark chamber as he bucked and screamed out his overload, his ports clenching around both cables.

Optimus gave a low moan as he released inside of the clenching and bleeding port while Sentinel pressed into Megatron and shot his load deep inside of the shivering silver mech. Optimus pulled out and moved to the side as Sentinel pulled out and let go of Megatron's hips, Megatron falling on his knees then lying flat on the ground exhausted.

Sentinel looked in between Megatron's spread legs and noticed the transfluids of both mechs and energon from Megatron's broken seal ooze out of his ports.

"You think we worked him a bit too hard?" Sentinel asked, kneeling next to Megatron and nudged his unconscious body.

"Possibly." Optimus sighed, leaning against a post and tried to cool his systems.

Optimus heard a quiet cough and looked over to see a swat team along with his autobot fellows staring at him with wide optics and eyes. Optimus immediately felt sick and rubbed his aching helm, not wanting to look at any of them at the moment. Sentinel looked up and pinpointed the small blonde looking rather pale.

"You see, he is my bitch."

* * *

**OMG I just about died writing this, this is my first transformer slash and I wanted to make it good but god… poor Megatron XD I have no idea how this spawned on me and while writing I couldn't help but think what the watchers point of view would be, the swat team and autobots LOL. **


End file.
